This invention relates to a massager provided, as rotatably supported at an end of a handgrip body, with a roller unit used as a contacting part with human body at an outer peripheral part, and with a vibration generator for providing to the roller unit a vibratory motion or, specifically, to a massager having a plurallity of generally parallel rows of massage rollers or, more specifically, to a massager capable of engaging a plurality of generally parallel rows of massage rollers with a human body part to be treated always in a stable manner.
1. Background Art
In the massager wherein the plurality of generally parallel rows of rollers at an end of the handgrip body are vibrated by the vibration generator, there has been adopted an arrangement designed for increasing massaging effect by means of the plurality of roller rows vibrated.
Depending on the human body part to be treated, however, there has been a problem that the generally parallel roller rows cannot be brought in touch with the treating part stably or evenly so that no sufficient massaging effect has been attained.
2. Disclosure of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to provide a massager which is capable of eliminating the foregoing problem, allowing the plurality of roller rows to be stably urged against the treating part all the time, and elevating the massaging effect.
According to the present invention, in this case, the above object can be established by means of a massager characterized in that a roller unit 2 provided with a plurality of generally parallel roller rows 2a and 2b is disposed on an outer face of a massage head rows 2a and 2b can be always urged against the treating part substantially vertically with respect to the part, and the plurality of roller rows 2a and 2b can be always stably urged for attaining a stable massage effect.